Life is Strange: Killer Is On The Move
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: Taking place in Alternate '50s (Same AU like "The Freedom Of Justice), The story focuses on Max and Warren who are dealing with a mysterious killer, The Knife Man. At the same time, Max helps Chloe to find Rachel while Warren continues to fight criminals. Until later, They will find out each other. It's featured Grahamfield. If you are a fan of it, You came to the right place.
1. Info

Hello, there! I was very excited to write this story….. This story takes place in the same universe like "The Freedom Of Justice" which it's mean Dimension 52 (alternate 1950's). This story is called "Life is Strange: Killer Is On The Move." In this story, There is no storm involved…. Instead, It is about crime, mystery, and romance. The plot is similar to the game, but there is a change around here. In the 1950s, I know that they are segregation in real life, but not in this story. So, the races are equal. Anyway, It still focuses on Max with her rewind power, but it also focuses on Warren as well due to being Vigilante. Max helped Chloe to find her friend, Rachel while Warren continues to fighting Criminals and contact his friends, but…. They both have to deal with a mysterious killer, The Knife Man. For romantic….. If you're a fan of **Grahamfield** , You came to the right place as it featured Grahamfield.

 **Warning** : I do recommend to read "The Freedom Of Justice" first before reading this. Because you need to understand the Universe (It's in Prologue and info. Also, it showed that Warren got accepted from Blackwell.) It's a crossover, but I didn't label it as a crossover to this story because mostly this story is LiS related, but there are some of other games reference including my OC. They are mention.

Enjoy…..


	2. Prologue- How Max and Warren Met

Prologue- How Max and Warren met

 **Blackwell Academy**

 **Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America**

 **September 20th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

After a week of Warren arrived in Blackwell, he was running late on his first class. "I can't believe on my first day that I'm late as fuck," Warren told himself as he runs over the hall. As he reached his science class, he entered the class and see his teacher. She was in the middle of her lecture, but she was happy to see her new student.

"Attention, Class. We have a new student here. Meet Warren Graham" Ms. Grant announced to her class. The classmates are saying hello to him. So, Warren sat next to Brooke as they are already met in the first week. After class, Warren went to his locker as he put his school items inside. It is peaceful on the first day until then…. He sees the janitor was making fun of by the group of guys. They all wore letterman jackets, dress shirts, trouser pants, and loafers as they are fancy. He began to stand up for the janitor.

" Hey, do you guys have better things to do?" Warren confronted them. The groups went up to him with a displeased look. "Oh yeah, greaseball. What are you going to do about it," one of the members said. Warren pushed the guys and start the fight. The janitor was surprised as he sees the fight. Afterward, Warren won the fight and the group retreat. "You know, greaseball. The Vortex Clubs will remember about this. Soon, you will be fucked " as the group member said. After they left, the janitor thanks him for defending.

"Thank you, young man," the janitor say in low voice. Warren smiled," you're welcome. I just happy to help. My name is Warren. I'm new here." The janitor said," Hello, Warren. My name is Samuel." They shake their hands. So, Warren was about to leave the hall, but Samuel's warning stopped him. "Warren, the guys that you fighting with are Zach, Logan, and some guy that I forget the name. They are friends with the powerful kid, Nathan Prescott." Warren thanks him for the info and leave the hallway.

After he leaves hallway, he was about to head his dorm until then… he sees a beautiful girl who is taking a photo of squirrels playing each other. " Who is this girl… She is so beautiful... " Warren says in his minds. She was wearing a pink dress and have a black headband. Warren was nervous to talk to her, but he thinks that she will be creeped out. "Warren, What is hell are you afraid of... You are a part of a member who fought criminals for 3 years. Now, you are scared of talking to girls. Just go talk to her and that's it. Not that hard can that be" Warren said his in mind again.

Warren went up to her as he felt confident right now. So, he tapped her shoulder and the girl turns around. "Hi, I see that you take a photo of the squirrels. You really like nature, don't you" Warren asked in a nervous way. "I do, but I just love to take a photo, the girl smiled. " Oh Cool. I'm… I'm Warren. Warren Graham. I'm new here." He chuckled. "Me too. I'm new as well. I'm Max Caulfield", she smiled.

The two were shy and feel awkward as they have nothing to say, but Warren brought up the conversation.

"Hi, Max. So, how new are you." Warren asked.

"Well, I just got here in two weeks ago from Seattle", Max answered

"Oh really, I just got here last week from Grant City," said Warren.

Max was surprised that he mention Grant City which means he must see The Freedom Of Justice a lot. "So, Warren… What was it like in Grant City? Are you born in Grant City?" Max was curious to ask. Warren rubbed his neck behind." Well, actually… I was born in here. My family and I moved to Grant City because my family liked to travel, but then…. The war started. My dad was draft to the military after Pearl Harbor and fought in Europe. On the bright side, he survived. So, I'll say that Grant City is really nice as I liked to spend time with my friends," said Warren. " Wow. My family liked to travel as well, but I moved to Seattle because of my dad's job. Sadly, He was draft as well and fought against the Japanese armies" Max shared her story. They both have in common, but it just in the beginning. They continued to talk a lot about movies and TV Show. Later, Max received a message from Kate with her The Texter.

"Listen, It's nice to talk with you. I have to go meet my friend," said Max.

"Wait, you have The Texter. Can I send you a message later?", said Warren

"Sure" Max agreed with his terms. She scans her thumbs in Warren's Texter which it added in Warren's list. Warren thanked her with a smile. " See you later, Warren," said Max. Warren waved at her and already left. Warren runs to his room in the dorm and lay down.

"Man, I believe it that I didn't mess this up. Oh well… When I finish my homework, People still need justice which I stop them." Warren smiled.

The real story began….

* * *

In this part, It focuses on Warren. Don't worry this is just in the beginning as in next chapter, It will focus on both of them. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 1- Need Friends and Justice

Ch.1- Need Friends and Justice

 **Blackwell Academy**

 **Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America**

 **October 18th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

Max's P.O.V

Max was sleeping in the class during Jefferson's lecture until then noticed her sleeping in class. Jefferson takes out a pan with wooden spoon to make noise. "What! Huh, huh, huh!" Max woke up in the class. gave her with serious look while the class laughing at her. "So, Max. I see that you're sleeping in my class while I'm teaching. Since you're sleeping in my class, Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-Portraits?" as Jefferson asked her a question. Of course, Max did not know the answer which it's lead upset. "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes" a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror" Victoria Chase answered the right one and gave Max a nasty look. After that moment, She sees that Taylor Christensen throw paper at Kate.

The bell rang and everyone in class left which Jefferson expected everyone to enter Everyday's Hero. Max see Kate felt depressed in her desk, "Poor Kate. Maybe I should go to her" as Max thought in her mind. She went up to her and greet her. "Hi, Kate. How are you today?" as Max asked. "I'm doing fine… I guess. I'm just tired that all." Max understand her and said, "Okay. We might our tea session this week, but do you want to go cafe with me today?" Kate declined," I would love to, but I have to study for the test all day. I'll send you a message about a tea session in my Texter." Max said, "Okay. That's fine. I see you want to be alone…. I'll see you later." Kate smiled, "See you."

After that, she sees the paper on the write on the floor and it says:

" _Dear Kate,_

 _We love your dirty picture._

 _Blackwell Academy"_

"Well, that not nice. Why would everyone bully Kate? She is a sweet and nice girl" Max says in her mind. After that, she sees Mr. Jefferson talking to Victoria after class which she didn't care at all. She wants to leave but expected her to pay attention in class if she wants to be a successful photographer.

After leaving the class, She went to her locker as she wants to put her notebook away. "Man, this is a tough day… I need to go the restroom to calm myself down" as Max walk to the restroom. When she entering the restroom, Max takes out her entry picture and felt like embarrassing. She tore the picture as she wants to take another subject. She put water on her face and then dry herself. When turned off the stink, she sees a blue butterfly flying over which it's made Max follow. When the butterfly landed on the bucket, she took a photo of it and save it for later. At the same time, Nathan Prescott entered the restroom and check the anything around the bathroom which Max have to hide.

"Okay, Nathan. Just take a deep breath… You deserve it. Remember, You owned this school. Don't let the boss talk you what do you do." Nathan talked to himself as he felt stressful. Until then, a girl with a blue Bouffant hairstyle, wearing black legging, boot, leather jacket, and a white shirt entered as well.

" All right, Prescott. Now, let's get back to business" as a girl confront.

" I got nothing for you," Nathan said.

"Oh boo hoo, Little rich kid. I know you got cash."

"That belongs to my family, not me," said Nathan.

The girl insulted Nathan's family that make Nathan get angry. When a girl physical grabbed him, Nathan takes out his M1911 pistol and aim at her. "Don't you ever fuck with me" Nathan aim at a girl. "Where did you get that" a girl panicked. Nathan chokes her and aims to the stomach until then the light cut shortly and a mysterious figure showed up with all black suit with a trench coat, grey alien mask, and black fedora. He is like an adult size as frighten the two. The mysterious figure took Nathan's gun away.

"Get out of here, Prescott," The mysterious figure said in a deep voice. "Y-Y-Yes, Boss" Nathan leave to the restroom. Max was so terrified to see this scene and then see the mysterious aim the gun. "Well, darling… It's just you and me" said the Mysterious Figure. The girl tried to escape, but the Mysterious Figure shot her which Max yelled and used her rewind power out of nowhere. Then, She ended up in her class as she hears the lecture again.

Warren's P.O.V

Warren was in his science class and listening to 's lecture as he took note. When the bell rang, Warren leaves the class and went to the locker as he takes out his journal. When he closed the locker, he sees Max running through the hallway and went to the restroom. "Wow, Max. In the hurry, huh? I hope you're okay" He smiled and left the hallway. After leaving the building, Warren walked around the campus as he needs to exercise until then he sees two guys in the fancy suit who looked at him and used hand gesture meaning come here. Warren went to them and the guys greeted him.

"Are you Warren Graham?" said one of the guys.

"Yes. I am. Why?" Warren said

"Hello, Warren. We were sent by… You know who?" said one of the guy. Warren tries to remember who but guessing his friends. "Isn't my friends like Peter, Julio, and rest of the guys that I know?" The guys said," Yes, but also it's Rebecca Chang who aiding your friends. We need a flavor?" Warren was surprised as they mentioned Rebecca." Oh okay. What can I help you then?" Warren concerned. They want to some sleeping and stink bombs as they will deliver to back to Chinatown. So, Warren agreed, but the problem is that he needs Chemistry textbook as he lost the formula. Sadly, He let Max borrow his book as she needs it for studying. During their conversation, They heard fire alarm which Warren and the guys ignored. So, Warren told them that he will start it right away after getting his book back. Afterward, They told Warren to meet them in the parking lot by midnight. After they left, Warren takes out his Texter and send Max a message:

 _Warren: Hey Max, Do you have my textbook that you borrowing? I need it back as kindly._

Max's P.O.V

After she pulling the alarm and report to Nathan, Max went outside and heard the announcement, "Nathan Prescott! Come to the Principal's Office!" She takes out her Texter and received a message from Warren. She sending it back:

 _Max: Okay. I just finished it anyway._

 _Warren: Okay. Meet me at the parking lot._

After sending a message, She heading to the dorm and see Logan and Zachary playing football, Alyssa reading a book, and Kate sitting alone. She went up to Kate and greet her. However, Kate still has to be alone for the moment which it's made Max to be worry. She doesn't want to bother Kate and left. She was about to go to the dorm, but Victoria and her "minions" blocked the entrance. Victoria wore a fancy dress and purple sweater with a pearl necklace around her neck. Max wants to enter the dorm, but Victoria refused to move. So, Max has a plan to make Victoria and her "minions" go away. So, Max sees Samuel climbing up the ladder while carrying paint bucket. So, She rewinds that and then she did something to the bucket. After that, she went to the power room and turn on the sprinklers that make Victoria and her friends move the entrance. Until then, She got covered by painting and run into the dorm. So, Max giggles inside and heading to the dorm.

After entering, She wrote positively on Kate's slate. " I hope she'll like this" Max commented. She went to her own dorm and find Warren's textbook. She just a note on her desk and say:

" _Dear, Max._

 _I just borrow your textbook to studying as I need to pass my test. Come to my room if you want to pick up your textbook._

 _Dana_

"Oh great. Now, I have to go to her room. Oh Well, I guess she needs it to pass the test." Max commented. She heading to Dana's room, but she sees that Juliet blocked the door. "Hello, Juliet. What's going on?" Max asked. She was upset that Max began to care, but Max does care as she still friends with her. Juliet asked her question about knowing her last name and then Max answered correctly by saying "Watson." So, Juliet explained to Max that Victoria sees Dana hooking up with Zachary. Max nodded and said that Victoria is lying as she sees Zachary and Victoria are belief dating. Max still has a picture of the tree with Zachary and Victoria kissing background. Max went back to her own room to picked up the picture and then showed it to Juliet.

"I fucking knew it. I never trust Victoria again" Juliet sees the picture. She unlocked the door and Dana gave her angry look. Juliet apologized to Dana and she will do laundry for her. Dana forgives Juliet by hugging. After Juliet thanks Max, Max entered Dana's room and picked up the text.

"Thank you, Max. For Believing me" said Dana.

"Very Welcome, Dana. I'm glad to here" said Max.

Dana began to talk about Warren. "You know Warren like you," said Dana. Max was confused. " What do you mean that?" Max asked. Dana explained, "Warren been talking about you during the class. I think he is sweet. Just think about it." Max nodded yes as she understands and says bye to her. After leaving the dorm, She sees that Alyssa gets hit by a football ball which Max rewind that moment.

So, Max warned Alyssa to move until the football ball missed to hit her and ended up hitting the window. Alyssa was surprised that Max saves her and asked her to hang out someday. Max was happy to help and heading to a parking lot. Max was about to go to the parking lot, but she sees Kate was being harassed by David. So, Max stands up for Kate by confronting David. After that moment, Kate thanks her for defending. So, Max let Kate go and heading to the parking lot.

As arriving in the parking, Max sees Warren waiting next to his car. Then, Max greeted Warren as he tries to hug her, but Max hands the textbook to him. It was an embarrassing moment for Warren. He got his textbook back.

Warren's P.O.V

"How's your day doing ?" Warren asked.

"This day is been…. strange and crazy. Like… Today, I did a prank on Victoria and ruined her expense outfit" said Max.

Warren laughed, "You know, you should take a photo of her." Max lightly hit him in the shoulder and giggle. Also, She explained that Nathan has a gun, but then a mysterious figure showed up nowhere. Warren's smiled disappeared and look concern," Interesting…." Max gave him a look, " Why is that, Warren."

"As they said, People need justice. So, this guy will be stopped eventually" Warren felt confidence. Max smiled as she glad to talk to someone which she needs friends. Warren thought in his mind, "Man…. You may have an embarrassing moment, but at least, you made her laugh. That's good. Keep it up." Until then, Nathan showed up and looked angry "Max Caulfield, Right? One of Jefferson's group." Warren confront, "What do you want, Prescott?" Nathan pushed Warren out of the way. "Oh, How cute. I don't even know that you're friend with that greaseball" Nathan confronted to Max. Max was staying quiet as she has nothing to say. "Oh great. I got to do something with this rich scumbag" Warren said in his mind. Max insulted Nathan which it's getting more worse. 'You leave her alone, Scumbag" Warren shoved Nathan. Then, Nathan headbutts him which Warren fell on the floor. Max tried to stop Nathan, but Nathan choked her. On the floor, Warren sees Nathan choked Max, but until then…

The same girl with a blue bouffant is riding a 1950s Chevy truck and hit Nathan. It's turned out to be Chloe Price. Nathan yelled at her, but Warren grabbed Nathan and told Max to go. Max entered the vehicle and see Warren and Nathan fighting each other. Nathan briefly beat Warren and hit Chloe's truck, but they left. Warren continued to attack Nathan, but David showed up and stopped them.

"What the hell is going on?" David yelled.

Warren explained everything about Nathan, but David didn't believe him as he doesn't have evidence. Warren has upset about this and saying that is bullshit. David has to take Warren to the principal office. " Later, Gayham" Nathan gave him an evil smile. Warren was angry about this.

To be continued...

* * *

October 18th is the day of a storm in Arcadia Bay in the game, but it's changed. In 1954, October 18th is Monday as I checked the calender. As I said, there is no storm in this story. There is another game mention as well as I mentioned Rebecca Chang (a Character from Dead Rising 2). It's a crossover story, but I didn't label it because mostly is LiS related. I know I should have labeled as Crossover, but they will not make an appearance. At the same time, I just received a request from someone which I have to do it. Don't worry, I will work on the next chapter while working on someone's story. Stayed tune...


	4. Chapter2- It's began

Chapter.2- It begins...

 **Blackwell Academy**

 **Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America**

 **October 18th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

Max's POV

During the driving, Chloe was happy to see Max again and Max feels the same way. At the same time, Max feels guilty as she leaving Warren like that. "I can't believe it that I can see Chloe again, but I hope Warren is okay because I definitely owe him one," Max said in her mind. Chloe was a little upset that Max never told her about leaving. Max apologize to Chloe for that. Once they arrived at the home, Max entered Chloe's room and looked around while Chloe smokes her Lucky Strike cigarettes. Later, she sees a missing paper that showed Rachel. Max remember that there is a lot of missing paper around the campus. Chloe revealed that she is one who did post all of the papers on the wall.

Max take off her sweater and accidental drop her picture until then Chloe notices the picture that Max take in the picture. Max explained everything to her about what happened.

Chloe asked," Did you hear or saw everything?"

Max said," Well, I heard the money part, but mostly I see the person with a mask who wearing all black."

Max never expected to see Chloe being all trepidatious as she walking around her own room and then explained her everything about it. So, Max is ready to listen to her own best friend about the killer.

"Max, you're very lucky that he didn't see you. Okay?" Chloe being paranoid and take Max's hands. Max was getting worried as she expected that the killer could be dangerous or murderous.

"Why is that, Chloe?" Max replies.

"Because…" Chloe was too scared to explain it, but told her anyway. " That person is a killer who kidnapped girls…. Then killing them… He…. used a knife for... killing. His name is… The Knife Man" Chloe scared Max with serious way. " In school…. Well, I mean your school… Everyone knows him… So, whatever you do, Max…. Do not say his name aloud because you will frighten them including all teachers."

"Including Nathan as well?" Max said.

"Maybe, but Nathan must be working for him... I just know it. They are the one who kidnapped Rachel" said Chloe.

"Then how's money got to do with this?" Max asked.

"It's... " Chloe sighed. " I own a debt which it is a long story." Max began to understand this and told Chloe as she reports the incident to the principal. Chloe was not happy about this. "Max…" Chloe sighed again." What are you Twelve? Don't waste on time with the principal. That creep cared about money. Also, He is afraid of him as well."

Now, Max knows and ready to tell the secret….

Warren's P.O.V

Warren was already in the office and explain to the principal. "I see, We have no proof that would never hurt another student. This is a second time in the same day that a student who accused him with holding a gun. Mr. Prescott is a bright student who will be successful in the future," said Principal Wells. "You gotta be kidding.." The principal cut Warren's sentence. "You, Mr. Graham. I don't want to hear this nonsense again. I'll leave you off as a warning. If this happens again, You will be in detention. You may go."

After Warren leaves the office, he heading to go to his dorm. "Unfuckingbelieveable! That rich scumbag just hurt Max and now the principal…. He doesn't believe me by protecting rich scumbag's ass! Fuck!" Warren said in his mind. " I'll deal with this later. Right now, I have started making sleeping and stink bombs for the guys in the suit."

Juliet and Dana see Warren entering the dorm as they already know the incident. Once he heading his room, He went to see the mirror to check his face as he has a light black eye in his left side. "At least, it's not that bad" Warren commented. Then began to make bombs….

1 hour later

Warren heard the door knocked and asked," Who is it?"

"It's Daniel with Evan and Luke," said Daniel.

"Come on in then", Warren said.

Daniel DaCosta, Evan Harris, and Luke Parker entered the room and greeted him. The three already know that Warren is part of The Freedom of Justice as Warren told them a truth. However, Warren trusted them to tell no one. In return, Warren will convince Peter to let them join the group which Daniel, Evan, and Luke are excited to join. That's why he trusted them, but Right now, the three noticing his eye.

" Holy shit, Warren. What happens to your eyes " Evan sees Warren's light black eye.

" Guess who?" Warren asked.

" Prescott kid" Luke answered.

Warren nodded yes while working. Daniel, Evan, and Luke always hated him for bullying along with Zach and Logan. Warren agreed with them. He even told them about the incident which it makes shocked and angry.

"Poor, Max. How she is?" Daniel asked.

"She's fine. I let her go while stopping Nathan. He did beat me, but… I did this... to save her" Warren stop the working on the bomb and face them. " Max… is special to me… You know what I mean." He turned away and continue on the bomb.

The three understand and smiled as they know that he is in love with her. Daniel smirked, "Did you ask her out for the drive-in movie?"

"I was about to, but until that rich scumbag 'cockblocked' me," Warren said.

They laughed.

"I will ask her out later or tomorrow," said Warren.

After that moment, They asked Warren as what's he been up to. Warren told them that he is making sleepy and stink bombs for delivery as the guys in the suit need them. Warren already finished making sleepy bombs. So, they want to help him to finish the bombs and Warren let them help.

Max's P.O.V at night

After arriving back to Blackwell and told Chloe about her power, Max was heading back to her room and felt tired. When she entered the dorm, Juliet and Dana want to talk to with her. " Hey, Max. We want to talk with you" said Juliet.

"Hey, Juliet. What happened now?" said Max

" I saw Nathan attacked you. Are you alright?" said Juliet.

"Yes, Juliet. I'm fine. Warren just saved me" said Max.

Dana was happy as Max mentioned Warren. Dana and Juliet began to teasing her as they know that Warren likes her. Brooke overheard the conversation and became jealous of her. "Well, thank you. I have to need to sleep" Max smiled and left. Juliet and Dana said good night to her.

Once Max entered her own room, She lay down on her bed as resting. "Today is strange that I see The Knife Man in my school. I felt bad for Chloe as she missed her friend, Rachel. Chloe is in danger as I can tell, but I did tell her about my rewind power. Chloe and I will more about it tomorrow before my class start… I bet Warren is busy, but I heard that he got sent to the principal's office. Warren is not the one… It's Nathan who loses his temper and choked me. Tomorrow, I will talk to him as he already been sleeping, watching horror tv movie, or studying. I definitely owe him one."

When Max stands up, she opened the window as she needs fresh air until she sees Warren, Daniel, Evan, and Luke carrying some boxes. "Oh there Warren with... Evan, Daniel, and Luke… What...What's he doing right now?... What inside the boxes? I will ask him tomorrow in the morning or not. I bet they doing some late night experiment. Well, Boys will be boys." Max began to sleep.

Warren's P.O.V

Warren and his friends see the same guys as they are delivered. Warren's friend was nervous as they never been part of the dealing. After the dealing, Warren told the guys to say hello to his old friend and the guys agreed. After that, Warren and his heading back to the dorm.

On the late night, Warren wore his hero suits like fedora, Mask that covered eyes, and black suit with a trench coat. He only took his lead pipes and leave through the window as he heading to the town in Arcadia Bay.

Once he arriving the town, he sees a burglar robbing a woman's purse and lead Warren to chase him down. Then, he successfully got the burglar in 5 seconds. When he got him, the burglar was scared as he never sees a member of Freedom of Justice.

"Who… Who are you? The burglar shaking.

"Call me… The Hitman" said Warren as he takes the purse from him. Warren/The Hitman got the purse and returned to the woman. "Wow…. Thank you for….. Getting my purse back" said a local woman. Warren/The Hitman was happy to help and left. After he left, the local woman sees the burglar was tied up on the traffic light. Also, Warren/The Hitman left his logo as a symbol for stopping the crime. As a moment, Warren or The Hitman stop some criminals with lead pipes and then capture them. That's why people need a person like him to protect them…..

To be continued….

* * *

Feel free to comment or review...

More chapters are coming. Stay tuned


	5. Chapter 3-Very Bad Days

Ch.3 Very Simple Day

 **Blackwell Academy**

 **Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America**

 **October 19th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

Warren's P.O.V

In the morning, Warren was overslept as he been capturing a lot of criminals last night. When he looked at the clock, it's 8:30 AM which he was clumsy as getting up from his bed. Warren was never late in his class in the second time. As in hurry, He wore his black plaid shirt, dark blue jean with rolled up, converse black sneakers, and brush his hair. He runs through the hall and enters the class. "Goddamn! This is a second time that I'm coming late. I hope Mrs. Grant didn't get upset about it," Warren said in his mind. When entering the class, and the class is listening to the radio. looked at Warren, "Hello, Warren. Take a seat." Warren was a relief as his teacher didn't do a roll call and get distracted by the radio. When Warren takes a seat, He greeted Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke. What's going on with the class?" Warren whispered.

"You didn't hear? One of the members of... The Freedom Of Justice is here. He left his logo which it's mean he's here. I can't believe it" Brooke whispered.

Warren was fake surprised as he did this since last night. Luckily, he didn't get caught or anything. "Well… Congratulation, Warren. You just made yourself famous. I bet Peter and the rest will call me later on the walkie talkie. I hope he doesn't get mad."

Max's P.O.V

Max is at the Two whales-Diner with Chloe. After eating her breakfast, Max talked to Chloe about her rewind power. Chloe testing her to see if she actually have power by telling what happens right now. However, Max explained to Chloe about the future and successful shocked Chloe. She now believes Max about her power and tell her that she can use it against The Knife Man.

"Max, you can stop him with your rewind power. Isn't that great?" Chloe said.

Max thought it something in his as her plan can be work, but she sometimes loses control and caused her nose to bleed. At the same time, Max tells Officer Berry to make comment about today news on the radio. "Oh great, We have a vigilante in this town. This is very serious."

Joyce said," I know, but a quite hero."

Officer Berry said," Whetever hero or not. I hope he doesn't do stupid just like his members, but we have to find him."

Chloe and Max stayed in silence, but Max has something in mind. "Chloe, In case my power didn't do well… I got plan B." Chloe asked," Okay, What's plan B?" Max tell her sometime crazy, but she told her anyway.

"What about finding this…. This member of… you know who" Max Whispered.

"What?! Max... There no way that we can't find this guy" Chloe whispered.

Max know, but she thinks that there is a chance that he will stop him. So, Chloe might like the idea, but she wants to stop him without any authority and even vigilante. Max began to lose focus and thought in her mind, "I think... I can find the person. I know he's from Grant City just like Warren. Wait, don't you think… Nah, It can't be him. "

"Max, what do you thinking about?" Chloe asked.

Max snapped out of it and didn't want to tell her. "Oh nothing' said Max. Chloe was being curious to Max as bugging her to tell her. Then Max tells her Chloe about her mind. " Sorry, Chloe. I just think about my friend, Warren Graham."

"Who's that?" Chloe asked.

"He is my friend that we met. Also, he is the one who saved me yesterday from Nathan" as Max explained.

"Interesting, I know everyone in Blackwell, but not Graham kid. Is he new or something?" Chloe asked.

"Kinda. He grew up here, but travel back from Grant City" said Max.

"Grant City?" Chloe surprised. "I know that place. I bet Warren see a lot of The Freedom Of Justice in action."

"He told me that he saw them before," Max said. Chloe was amazing and take her to the junkyard.

Warren's P.O.V

When Warren finished his class, Warren stays in 's class as he really enjoyed mixing chemicals for free time.

" _Man, Today…. I feel relaxed right now. Today, I will ask Max out to see movies at the drive-in theater. I can do this. I'll take out my texter to send her a message."_

Warren takes out his texter and sends her a message.

 _Warren: Hello, Max. How are you today? I just wondering…. Check out my experiment that I been working on. I'll be in 's room._

One later hour

Warren was struck at the formula as he trying to figure it out. Until then, he heard a soft voice," Warren.." he turned and it turns out to be Max with her smile.

"Oh, Max….. perfect time or should I say... Doctor Max. Are you trying sneak on me? said Warren with a smiled. Max smiled and giggled," No… maybe." Warren laughed in his mind" Man, it… very nice of her to smile and laugh. Now, it's my chance."

"So, Max. check my experiment that I been working on," said Warren.

Max looked at Warren's device and she was amazed. "Wow, Warren. What is that?" Warren explained to her that device is called "The Sleeper". So, Max laughed when Warren gave it a name. Max was about to push the button, but Warren told her to be careful that it makes her sleep.

"Wait, it can make anyone sleep?" Max said.

"You got goddamn right it is," said Warren.

Max was impressed that Warren is making a device that can make anyone sleep. Max jokingly want to use it for Victoria. Warren laughed at her joke, but he told her that he only make one. So, he finally asked her out.

"Hey, Max… I just wondering…. Are you busy on Thursday night?" Warren asked.

"Not really. I'm not busy. Why?" said Max.

Warren asked her if she wants to go drive-in theater to see some ape movies. He was ready to accept the answer whether she says yes or no. In his mind," If she says yes, I will be happy and my first time to take her as my date, but… I can't tell her that it's a date. If she says no, I will be disappointed at first…. Well, I guess she is not ready or not interested in me. I'll take Brooke since she wants to go as well. I can accept it"

"Well, Warren… your answer is…. Yes" Max answered.

Warren was happy as she takes a yes. "Warren, you son of bitch…. You're ready to be a man for life sake. You did it! Said in his mind.

"Great. I'll send some information in your texter. If you have any question, let me know." Warren said. Max smiled as he looked cute when he gets nervous or shy. So, Max has to go to her class.

When she left the room, Max wants to say something to Warren….

"Hey, Warren…" said Max.

"Yeah, Max…" Warren answered"

"Is this… uh… Is this a date?" Max asked.

"Oh shit…. I knew this going to happen…. Think. Think. If I say it a date, it's over between me and Max which she will be creep out or doesn't like me. Just say about excuse…Warren" said in his mind.

"Well… that is… if you... want …." Warren muttered.

"What? I can't hear you, but I'll talk to you later… just tell me, okay?" Max said.

"Yeah, I'll do that. See ya, Max" said Max

Max's P.O.V

When she left the room, Max said something in her head," How's cute… Warren is getting nervous…. I wish that I could stay longer to get his answer. Anyway, I glad that Kate thanks me for standing up for her and tell her that should go the police and report Nathan. Chloe is right…. When I told Kate about The Knife Man, she was too scared as she didn't want to talk about it. It better not to say anything, but Warren… he doesn't know about him. Maybe I should invite him for movies night tonight. Will he like that? I'll ask him later since I have to go Jefferson's class speaking of Jefferson, I just saw him who made Kate cried. How's Cruel."

She noticed that Jefferson already disappeared so fast as he was front in the door. When she enter the class, she saw that Nathan and Victoria sitting in her spot. When she went up to them, they gave her an evil smile, but at the same time, Nathan gave her an angry looked. After they left, Max sits in her desk and writing her journal. In class, Taylor and Courtney are taking a picture of Dana as modeling, Daniel talking to Alyssa and Stella, and Victoria talking to Nathan. Later, they are waiting and waiting until then…. Zachary yelled at the class," Guys! There is something shit happens!"

The classmates were run and left the class which Max have a bad feeling about this. "What the hell happen right now? Why Jefferson isn't here right now."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 4-Mystery Adventure Begins

Ch.4 Mystery Adventure Begins

 **Blackwell Academy**

 **Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America**

 **October 19th, 1954**

 **(Dimension 52)**

Max's P.O.V

On the raining day, all the students went to the dorm area as they see someone on the roof. When Max went to see what going on the roof and then turn out to be Kate. When she was to jump, Max used their rewind power to stop the jump, but she began to hold her power to freeze. While holding her power, Max sees anyone including Warren, were been to stop the movement. Warren was comfort Alyssa as placing her head on his shoulder. So, Max enters the dorm and then to the rooftop. After that, She lost control of her power which Kate turn around and see her.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Kate yelled.

Max trying to rewind, but no use now as Kate swears to jump. Max began to help Kate prevent suicide. "Kate, I'm here. You don't need to do this."

"Why?! Nobody even cares about me?!... I'm sorry I can't… I can't even live no more!"

"Kate, I know you're scared. Please, let me help you. "

"Wow, Max. You do care, but he kept following me! Make a threat to me! That's why I want to die!"

"Look, we can beat Nat-" Kate cut off her sentence. "I'm not talking about Nathan, but he may a threat… I'm talking about him...The Knife Man! Even he has that stupid picture of me!"

It's shocked Max as he is one who caused suicide. "No… Did she… So, Nathan is not the one… but The Knife Man… did he planning to kill Kate?... This is gone too far that he has a picture of her as embarrassing" said Max in her mind.

"Listen, Kate. Don't let him win. We can fight this no matter what. We will expose him for good. Kate, I see your sisters in your picture… she looked happy."

"That's Lynn... She's 10 years old. She has the best smile… I don't want to see her sad. I'll go with you."

Max and Kate unite together as she stops suicide. Kate apologize to her as she would never do that again.

Warren's P.O.V

Warren sees Kate did not jump, but Alyssa was happy that Max saved her. So, she let of Warren's shoulder and left. At the moment, He smiled," You did it, Max. I'm so proud of you." Until this moment, he has a headache and heading to his room. When entering the room, he lay down in his bed. "That's weird… ugh… What the hell happen to me…." He began to see the "real memory."

In his memory, He sees Kate jump off the roof, but he sees Max raised her arm, but… It back in reality. "What the hell… Kate just jumped while Max put her arm up. I was about to save her, but I can't move. My headache is gone… huh...It just a dream."

*Statistic noise*

"Warren. Come in, Warren." A voice heard.

A noise came from the walkie talkie which Warren answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Warren. It's Peter."

"Oh, Peter. You finally answered it. "

"Yeah... Sorry, we still have to deal with... You know who…"

"Yeah… so, how's your day doing?"

Peter answered the question as he doing good. Then Peter got some good new which Warren want to hear it. Before he tells a new, Peter heard news about a girl who trying committing suicide. Warren told him that it's one of his friends, but Max's friends.

"I see. I'm glad that she alright that all as I will meet her next week."

Warren was surprised as he says next week.

"What? Next week?!"

"Yup, because Julio and I finally got accepted to Blackwell!"

Warren was happy to hear that his friends finally got accepted. "Yes! Now, We can hang out more.

"Yes, there more when we arrive. For now, I have to go now."

"I see. Good luck on the case."

So, they stop community each other and rest until he ready to get up. " Man, This is great that my friends are coming. Until then….The Freedom Of Justice will untie. For Max… Man, This is… why I fall in love with her… she cares about her friends… hopefully…. Me. Enough of this emotion things… I wonder why…. Why Kate tried to kill herself? I guess that I have to find about this…" Warren said in his mind during his sleep…..

4 hours later

When Warren woke up, he leaves the dorm and sees that the rain had stopped. Till this day, it is afternoon as he sees the sunset and everyone in school are already went inside the dorm. He walked around the campus until then he sees Max standing alone. So, He went up to her.

"Hey, Max... Are you alright?" Warren comforted her. Max turned around and looked frown. She was worried that Kate was almost killed herself, but at least that she was saved. This moment, she hugged him and hide her head into Warren's chest.

"I'm fine, Warren… Kate was taken to the hospital" she ended the hug. "I will visit her tomorrow." Warren nodded as he understands that she wants to visit, but he does care about Kate as he is friendly to her.

"Yeah, I will… too. If I got time…" Warren rubbed his neck. Max smiled and began to walk with him. In their minds, Max and Warren have to find out about the cause of Kate's suicide.

"Hey, Max. Can I ask you something?" Warren asked. Max glared at Warren's eye.

"Is… Kate saying something… like… why she wants to kill self. I mean, I just saying… If you don't have to answer, I get it… it's none of my business" Warren being curious, but he fakes it as he wants some information.

"How's cute that he is curious, but I trusted him… he needs to know what's happened. He will believe me." Max said in her mind. She then told the truth.

"Warren, you do remember about the guy with a knife that I been telling you yesterday," Max said.

Warren remembered that she mentioned it before getting beaten up by Nathan in the parking lot. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Listen, Kate told me that he is the only one who made her killer of by blackmailing. His name is The Knife Man." Max told him. Warren got the information and ready to find him later on.

"The Knife Man? Very unnatural name. Okay… So, does she know him or something?" Warren asked.

"Not just Kate...Everyone knows him as well… Yesterday, my old friend of mine told a lot about him."

"Wait, you mean a girl with blue Bouffant hairstyle? "

"Yeah, her name Chloe Price. She told me to not say his name in front everyone including staff." Max warned him

"Okay, I get it. His name will scare everyone. So, are you doing to do about it?" Warren asked.

"I don't know. I have to think about?" Max lied as she is doing to send Chloe a message as they will do investigation tonight. Since she told information, he now to do investigation later as well. They then change the subject.

"So, We still go ape, right?" Warren asked.

"Of course, Warren. We will. Speaking of Ape… Um... Last night, I saw you and your friends carry some boxes. I wonder what inside?" Said Max.

With that question, Warren was nervous to answer."Wait, she saw me?! Holy shit, I didn't even notice that she came back without telling me. Shit, Warren. What is an excuse that should I tell her" said in his mind.

"Well, Max. I just do some...experiment. Just science stuffs." Warren lied as he was send sleeping bombs to his friends as they need aids. Max believe him, but she was concerned.

"What with the experiment lately. I mean… Nevermind. Just saying." Said Max. Warren was a relief as his secret is safe. They both looked at each other and then Max looked away as she blushed.

Now, It's windy…

Max feels shivered and then Warren hugged to keep her warm. " Wow. Warren, you hugged her. That's good… keep it up and then she will definitely like you. Just be patient, Warren. Don't lose your cool." Warren said in his mind.

"I… I was so cold. Then Warren hugged me… I feel... nice. Relax. Why do I been relaxing… is it because of… Warren.. Now, I remembered that I should invite my room today, but I have to do an investigation. So, I will invite him tomorrow before our...date. Do I… liked him… I have been blushing so hard when seeing Warren. I'll never let go…" Max said in her mind.

Max's P.O.V at night

Max is ready to investigate as she already contracted Chloe. When she left the room, she sees Kate's door was covered by tape. "Why they have to do that? Kate is alive." However, Kate's bunny taken care by Max until Kate come back. When exiting her dorm, she went to the campus and see Chloe waiting. When they get together, Chloe never did this idea before. However, They need to find this masked killer. Max has told her friends about it, but they gave some information to her. It revealed that the Knife Man like to take pictures after murdering his victims. It's very mysterious about this killer's past and real identity. However, Chloe knows that Nathan is working for the masked killer. Chloe has a plan that they have sneak in the principal office to find information about Rachel and Kate. So, they have to enter the school hall.

Warren's P.O.V

Warren wore his vigilante outfit and leave his room by the window. So, he meets with the two guys in suit as he wants an information folder about the Knife Man.


End file.
